Arrows and Axes
by katiryn1
Summary: He was an elf. He was a dwarf. They met with hate yet they became brothers so deeply bonded that not even the forces of evil could break them apart -Elvish and Dwarvish (Khuzdul) found on websites and put together from lists.- Legolas/Gimli


The bush rustled across the courtyard. Legolas opened his eyes and sighed. He crept silently to the bush and jumped upon the person behind it.

"Got you!" he gleefully said. He let go of the sputtering mass and stared into the eyes of Gimli.  
They were young lads and Elrond had called upon a meeting with reasons unknown to the worry free boys. Legolas was small and thin whereas Gimli was stout and short.

"It's not fair," Gimli complained. "Your hearing is not fair!"

"Then let's play a different game," suggested Legolas. "We could... spy on the adults!"

"I agree to that!" Gimli replied. They ran off and found a council in process.

"It is not in my right to ask the dwarves to give back your treasure, Thranduil," Elrond said to the majestic king. Thranduil huffed and spun around to the dwarves assembled.

"Why will you not give it back?" he asked.

"Because it is not yours to begin with," snapped Gloin who was in the peak of his years.

"Fine! Then you shall get no aid from me when you are in need!" he angrily said and walked out of the council.

"Come, son. We will not be seen amongst their kind," he said to the hiding Legolas.

Legolas turned to Gimli.

"When will I see you again?" asked Legolas.

"I don't know but remember me, _nadadul_,"(1) Gimli replied and briefly embraced the thin figure of Legolas. Legolas affectionately kissed him on the brow and ran after his father. They did not yet know of the hate between their kin. They had met numerous times in their young lives and they had grown very close, almost like brothers.

"Ada?" he asked.

"Yes, son?"

"Why must we leave? Gimli and I -"

"Do not speak of dwarves to me!" his father said coldly. "They are nothing but arrogant and selfish folk who delight in greed! Gimli will never be your friend. Never speak of him or his kin again."

Legolas was silent and with wide eyes, nodded. He was torn inside and silently grieved for his friend. The lies his father spoke began to seep into his mind. As Legolas grew from young elf to mature elf, so too did Gimli believe the lies of his people. They told him of the arrogance and haughty manner of the elves and to never trust them. However, both of them never quite forgot the last time they had seen each other though it was put far back in their minds.

One day, while Legolas was roaming the woodland of his home on the treetops, he heard the shouts of an attack. Stealthily, he made his way toward the sound. He saw a glimpse of hair and suddenly in front of him sprang a giant spider. Within the blink of an eye, he shot it straight through its head and advanced to where he saw a group of 13 dwarves who were all covered in thick web. Spiders were advancing on them and he watched as they cut them down. As they finished with the last one, he sprang from the branches of the trees and landed in front of the one he thought was the leader with an arrow nocked and aimed straight at him.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf," he coldly said.

Other elves had heard the commotion and sprung on all sides of the dwarves. Now captured, the dwarves let their weaponry fall to the ground. The elves began to search them and on one of the dwarves he found a locket.

"Who is this horrid creature?" he sneered looking at one of the pictures inside. "A goblin mutant?"

"That is my son, Gimli!" huffed the dwarf in outrage.

Legolas said no more and the image of Gimli embracing him went through his mind briefly. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and lead the prisoners quickly to the hall of his father. Though he had returned to the forest, he could not shake the memory from his mind. He took the locket out of his pocket and stared at the image of his childhood friend. He closed it, and headed to the prison cells. When no one was looking, he slipped Gloin back his locket as he was asleep. In the morning, the dwarves had vanished. It should have brought him joy to see them gone yet inside he felt sorrow. The last link to his old friend was gone. He blinked and hardened his heart. There was nothing that could make them friends again. He was an elf and Gimli a dwarf. It was not meant to be. His hardened heart softened as he remembered laughing merrily with Gimli near one of Rivendell's waterfalls. He could not abandon such brotherly affection. He knew what he had to do.

He went to his father and requested, "I wish to pursue the dwarves who have escaped from our halls. I also wish to bring Tauriel with me."

"It is granted," was all his father said.

He bowed and left to find his other childhood friend, Tauriel. He found her amongst the treetops in Mirkwood forest. He climbed up next to her and they sat in silence.

Tauriel broke the silence, her red hair hung perfectly around her shoulders, "We are leaving, aren't we?"

"I must find my brother. He and I were as close as ones."

"You asked Thranduil to pursue the dwarves, didn't you? Then leave them to me, _mellon_,"(2) she grinned.

He looked at her and kissed her cheek with brotherly affection, "You know my mind well."

"It is not everyday a captain is the friend of a prince. Go with my love."

He slightly smiled and disappeared from her sight. He headed west to where his friend lived. The Blue Mountains called his name.

1. "Brother"

2. "Friend"


End file.
